


To You? Yes

by kayromantic



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But the sex is consensual, Consensual Sex Pollen, M/M, Sex Pollen, almost a drawer!fic, i mean the sex pollen is accidental, sex is mostly oral and frottage, this is the most explicit thing I have ever done, you know for those who are into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayromantic/pseuds/kayromantic
Summary: “This, my friends, is the key to all your heart’s—nay, your dick’s desires,” Portman says.Charlie can’t help but snort at Portman’s proclamation. There is no way in hell that Portman knows anything about Charlie’s heart or his dick’s desires.A/K/APortman gives Charlie something for his sex life and Charlie rues the consequences.
Relationships: Adam Banks/Charlie Conway
Kudos: 37





	To You? Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an experiment in a lot of ways, also sometimes you just want to write a silly fanfic trope and thus whatever this is is the result.

“You’ll never guess what this is.”

Charlie turns from watching the very messy and very public breakup happening across the quad (the girl was literally lobbing her notebooks and what had to be a very expensive laptop at the boyfriend’s head) to stare at his teammate and one of the top defensive players in the NCAA, Dean Portman, waving a small bottle of what looks to be a bright pink powder in his face. Julie Gaffney, the starting goalie for the women’s team, is paging through a magazine and doesn’t look up to acknowledge either of them.

Charlie sighs, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t want to know what Portman is getting up to but he has spent two years on the same team as the guy and he knows that trying to stay out of it is a lost cause. Portman’s always up to something or another. He’s always Portman, never Dean, hell Charlie can readily believe that not even Portman’s mother refers to him by his first name. He looks to Julie for help but she just goes on with her reading.

“Probably not, what is it?” Charlie asks.

“This, my friend, is the key to all your heart’s—nay, your dick’s desires,” Portman says.

“Don’t have a dick,” Julie says.

“This isn’t for you sweetheart.”

Charlie can’t help but snort at Portman’s proclamation. There is no way in hell that Portman knows anything about Charlie’s heart or his dick’s desires. 

“Sure,” Charlie says, not even trying to hide the sarcasm. Portman isn’t even fazed by Charlie’s disbelief, rather his grin widens, almost as if he has Charlie exactly where he wants him. A sinking feeling starts to grow in the pit of Charlie’s stomach. He doesn’t like this, he doesn’t like this at all.

“Doubt all you want Spazway, but one whiff of this stuff and girls will be clawing at your door to get a piece of you,” Portman says, “It’s a sex potion! A sex pollen if you will.”

“Just girls?” Julie asks, and Charlie hates to say that she beat him to the question. 

Portman puzzles over the question for a few seconds, his expression one of exaggerated, mock contemplation before he shrugs.

“Nah, this stuff is definitely equal opportunity,” Portman says.

“How does it work?” Charlie asks. He is curious now, though he inwardly reassures himself that it is just him wondering how far Portman can string this along and not that Charlie is actually interested in a purported love potion.

“Well first, it makes you a literal chick—or dude if you’re into that—magnet. It increases your natural farmones—“

“You mean pheromones?” Julie cuts in.

“Yeah those, so it instantly makes you more enticing to anyone who comes near you and secondly, it turns you on like nobody’s business. I mean I tried it, and I literally almost went crazy, I had to jerk only a few seconds later before I drove myself out the window.”

Charlie is pretty sure Portman was pulling one over on him. There is no way something like this actually exists and if it did, Portman definitely would not have it.

“If this stuff is so great, how did you get it?” Charlie asks

Portman leans back in his chair, Charlie can still hear the sounds of the breakup from across the lawn and he could do nothing but wait for whatever Portman comes up with next.

“I pawned it off a couple of the chemistry nerds. Saved them from some bullies.”

Charlie doesn’t ask whether Portman happened to be the aforementioned bully in that scenario, with Portman it is often better not to ask such things. Julie also refrains from asking for further details.

“I don’t know man,” Charlie says, “it seems sort of sketchy. It sort of sounds like a roofie.”

Julie looks up at that.

“Do I have to murder you Portman?” Julie says, “Because I will friendship be damned.”

“No way,” Portman says, “you have to inhale it and it would ruin any drink you put it into. Besides, it doesn’t incapacitate you, no one gets high or drunk. They get horny.”

“I thought you said it made you irresistible, that sounds like mind control to me.”

Portman waves him off a bit at that, “A person can still say no, and per the nerds it enhances what is already there. If a person finds you despicable and doesn’t want to sleep with you then there is not a substance in the world that can change that. Anyways, that is why I’m giving it to you. You will use it strategically and ethnically.”

“You mean ethically,” Julie corrects. God, Charlie hopes Portman has been keeping his GPA, they need him for the game against Yale next week.

“You know what I mean. You’ll use it right.”

Portman thrusts the bottle into Charlie’s hand before he can protest. Charlie instinctively grasps it before it can slip through their fingers and crash. That would be a disaster, though maybe preferable if Portman is making the whole thing up as some elaborate prank.

“Why are you giving this to me exactly. If it’s so great wouldn’t you want to use it—or sell it?”

“I don’t need this stuff. I’ve got all the game I need.” 

Julie snorts, both Charlie and Portman ignore her.

Portman gets up from his chair and comes around the table until he is right behind Charlie and places his hands on Charlie’s shoulder as if to steady him and leans in close to Charlie’s ear. A shiver runs down Charlie’s spine.

“Just think of it as me doing you a favor.”

  
  
  
  


Charlie actually forgets about Portman’s sex pollen until later in the day when he’s back in his dorm room rifling through his backpack seeking out the notes from his Economic class. He has an exam in two days that he needs to prepare for. He doesn’t find the notes, but he does find the bottle Portman had given him nestled between a cheap mass market paperback and a week old granola bar.

Charlie plucks the bottle out of the backpack, makes a mental note to throw away the granola bar, and takes a closer look at what Portman had called “Sex in a Bottle” in a text that he sent right after he’d left Charlie. The hot pink powder looks fairly innocuous and Charlie is convinced that it is at best just dyed flour or baby powder. It is not the key to perfect sex or getting one’s crush to notice you.

_“Just think of it as me doing you a favor.”_

What in the hell did Portman mean by that? Charlie doesn’t need any favors from anyone, but there had been something in Portman’s tone that suggests to Charlie that Portman has something up his sleeve as far as Charlie is concerned.

Could he know? Is that possible?

Charlie reassures himself that there is no way that Portman knows anything about Charlie’s secret. Charlie has told no one and is going to tell no one. No one needs to know that since the beginning of the year Charlie’s harboring a secret attraction to his best friend and room mate, Adam Banks.

Charlie and Adam had been teammates for years, going all the way back to peewee hockey when an Adam had been transferred to Charlie’s underprivileged team due to some misunderstandings as to district lines (Charlie still doesn’t understand it) and they had been friends ever since.

Of course this is the first year that they are roommates. They had bunked freshmen year with two other teammates from their high school, but this year they are on their own. Maybe that is why Charlie finds himself noticing things about his friend that he probably should not be noticing. Like the way Adam’s pecs have filled out or the smooth lines of his back or how blue his eyes are or how toned his ass is.

And Charlie is not noticing in the appropriate way of one guy admiring another’s body out of wishful thinking. Charlie keeps to the same workout and diet regime as Adam does. Charlie doesn’t want to look like Adam, he wants to touch him. Desperately.

Charlie tries to not think about that and instead forces himself to figure out what he’s going to do with Portman’s “favor”.

No, Portman could not know about Charlie’s desires, but then why did he give Charlie this? He must think that Charlie had use for it.

‘It’s just a prank,’ he tells himself, ‘Just a silly little prank. He probably thinks you’re going to use it on some girl and then make an utter fool of yourself when it doesn’t work.’

That is the logical explanation but the ‘What If…’ still plays in the back of his mind. After all if this is a prank, there are better targets, Goldberg the team goalie for one. He’s always desperate to snag a date, he’d eat up whatever scheme Portman proposed.

‘Why me? Unless he knows…’

Charlie growls in frustration. This is the last thing he needs, he should just throw the bottle out and forget about it, tell Portman it broke in his backpack and give him a hard time for how difficult it had been for Charlie to clean it up.

‘You could try it,’ the voice in his head chimes.

What if it is real? What if the powder in the bottle really could do what Portman says it can? 

‘He said it makes people horny, what if I just use it on myself and see if anything happens,’ Charlie thinks to himself, ‘Nothing will happen if I’m alone.’

He checks the alarm clock on the nightstand by his bed. Adam’s class currently has at least another half hour and it would take him another ten minutes on top of that to make it to the dorm room. Charlie has the time. Maybe using this and jerking off real quick would be enough to release some of the frustration he’s kept in all year, make things with Adam a little more bearable.

Charlie places the bottle down on his desk and quickly changes into a loose pair of navy blue sweats and a thin t-shirt. He makes sure to lock the door before he grabs the bottle and sprawls out on his bed for a moment before sitting up in order to take the “sex pollen”.

‘I must be crazy,” he thinks, ‘or super gullible.’

He uncorks the bottle, licks his thumb and turns the bottle over real quick until a small sample of the powder is adhered to his thumb. Portman had sent him brief instructions in his earlier text and apparently you didn’t need that much to get the full effect. Charlie wonders if it is possible to overdose and decides to play it conservatively just in case.

“Here goes nothing,” he says out loud, he takes a quick sniff and notes that the powder smells vaguely sweet as if it is sugar. Then before he can second guess himself any further he inhales bit of powder on his thumb. He snorts a bit to fully clear his nostrils and there is a faint tingle in his nose, but otherwise there is no other immediate side effects. That rules out the idea that it is something like flour or some other ordinary substance that is not meant to be ingested via one’s nose. Maybe it is legitimate or Portman had just put a lot more effort into the prank than usual. Yes that was more likely.

He lays down and relaxes into his pillow. He stares at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. At first, nothing really happens, Charlie just lies on his back and feels nothing. 

‘I’ve been played,’ he thinks.

He’s devising ways to get back at Portman when he first notes that room, no his body feels warmer. Neither him nor Adam ever mess with the thermostat and the day has not insofar been particularly warm, in fact Charlie had remarked earlier in the day that the weather had been nice and cooler than usual. He debates getting up and checking the thermostat but ultimately decides to stay put. His breathing begins to labor and Charlie suddenly feels the rush of blood leaving his head. It isn’t long before he realizes he’s hard. Not super hard, but definitely turned on. The heat he’s feeling is not some medical condition but his own desire and need. He gulps a breath and puts his hands to his chest, not wanting to rush anything.

‘Holy shit,’ he thinks, ‘It’s working. It’s god damn working.”

Charlie closes his eyes and he thinks of Adam. The first images he conjures in his mind are actually innocent. Visions of Adam laughing, Adam gliding on the ice, all his movements smooth and precise and glorious. Charlie absentmindedly strokes a thumb back and forth on his chest, coming dangerously close to his nipple, the sheer cotton of his shirt barely a barrier at all.

Charlie recalls certain memories, from the locker room this room, swimming at the community pool during summer. He tries not stare or focus too much when he knows Adam is dressing, but he can’t help himself a lot of time, and so he’s collected sneak peeks over the month, trying to capture enough glimpses to build a Oh he’s never seen Adam fully naked, but he’s seen enough to speculate. He imagines Adam removing his shirt, the creases of his abs on full display through a thin layer of sparse blonde chest hair. Charlie imagines what it would be like to touch, to run his hands up, maybe press a thumb to a nipple. He wonders what sounds Adam would make.

He’s ridiculously hard now, and he can hear the huffs of breath and it takes every bit of self control to hold back the moans threatening to escape. His right hand is fully on his nipple now, rubbing and pressing and tweaking it in fast jolts, and his other hand has trailed down his stomach over his happy trail and the index and the tips of his fingers were just touching the elastic band of his sweatpants and boxers. Charlie licks his lips in anticipation, but he’s trying to take this slow, as if he rushed he wouldn’t be able to excise all these feelings and desires that he’s built up for way too long.

The stuff must enhance one’s mental imagination, because Charlie can see Adam underneath him, hot and red and wet, an arm draped over his eyes and his mouth open and he’s panting for Charlie to give it to him. And Charlie wants to give it to him. He’s never wanted anything more.

His hand slips under his sweats and boxes and has just bumped up against his mounting erection when Charlie hears the turn of the lock in the door. It takes all of a second for him to pull his hand out and grab his pillow to cover the tenting of his pants. He glances at the clock, Adam is early.

“Oh you’re here,” Adam says when he walks into the room, “the door was locked so I….”

“I was napping,” Charlie replies, the explanation is weak in his own ears, “Didn’t want anyone to wake me up.”

Adam seems to accept this and he makes his way to his own side of the room, Charlie tracks him the entire way. The interruption did not do a thing to quell Charlie’s arousal. He is still as hard as hell. Probably even more so now that Adam is actually in the room. He thinks back to what Portman told him about the pollen’s effects on others. Would Adam notice him? Think certain things about him? It definitely is making Adam seem way more attractive to Charlie and he didn’t think that was possible.

“What’s this?”

Charlie looks up from the spot on Adam’s collarbone that he’s been staring at to see Adam picking up the bottle of sex pollen that Charlie had placed on the nightstand. A wave of panic spreads through Charlie and he scrambles out of the bed to try and stop Adam from delving too into the contents of the bottle.

“Oh it’s just some—“

But Charlie can’t even get a proper word out because as soon as he’s on his feet he trips on something and the back of his hand hits the bottom of the bottle of sex pollen, shooting the contents of the bottle straight into Adam’s face.

_OhnoohnoohnohnoohnoOHSHIT._

Adam coughs, his face is covered in flecks of pink powder.

“What the hell?” Adam exclaims amidst the coughs and snorts, “What is this stuff.”

Charlie doesn’t say anything. He tries to apologize or explain or do something, but he just stands there frozen, embarrassed and _still_ turned on.

“Umm, Portman gave it to me,” Charlie says, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. I tripped.”

“No kidding,” Adam says. He’s wiping his arm across his face and Charlie notes every time Adam sniffs and he wonders just how much Adam has inhaled, the bottle has fallen to the floor completely empty, “What is it though?”

“One of those energy powders, you know that boosts performance,” Charlie lies, though he doesn’t think it’s entirely a lie, Portman had claimed it is a booster of performance.

“Odd color,” Adam says, “Also it tastes sort of chalky.”

He shrugs and moves back to his own dresser. Charlie watches him like a hawk, wondering when Adam would start feeling the effects and whether he will be able to notice.

As with Charlie, nothing happens for the first few moments. Charlie watches and just about comes when Adam peels off his shirt and seems to spend a little more time than usual without a shirt on which is doing a number on Charlie’s willpower. Charlie’s mouth salivates and he swallows a bit to try and calm him down. It is only slightly alleviated by Adam pulling on another shirt thereby covering his perfectly chested step. Charlie holds back a whimper of protest.

“Is it just me or is it a little warm in here?” Adam asks suddenly while Charlie is trying to count sheep in order to temper his libido.

“Pardon?” Charlie asks, slightly stunned by the questions.

“It’s—hot,” Adam says, he wipes his brow and Charlie can see the beads of sweat forming on his friend’s face, “I think something—”

“It’s sex pollen!” Charlie blurts out, almost unwillingly, but he can’t take it anymore, he can’t lie and he’s worried.

Adam stares at him, not saying anything, he opens his mouth to form some sort of word but Charlie interrupts before he can get a single sound out.

“It’s sex pollen, Portman gave me sex pollen, it turns you on and attracts others to you and I’m sorry and you’re not supposed to use that much and I just splattered you all with it so I don’t know what will happen,” Charlie’s words are rushed and they run together and going by the look on his face it took him awhile to understand what Charlie is saying.

“Are you sure?” Adam asks, his voice skeptical.

Charlie nods, “Yeah, I tried it and it worked. It’s why—it’s why I locked the door, I thought you’d be longer. But it’s legit, Portman wasn’t lying.”

“We had a quiz, I got out early,” Adam says feebly, “So what is going to happen?”

“Well you get warmer and then I don’t know you turn on. But you took practically the whole bottle so you might become sex-crazed or something.”

“It’ll wear off eventually though right?” Adam asks, and his face is now tinged in a light pink that Charlie is sure a blush and not remnants of any of the powder, “Do we think we should see a doctor. Maybe go to the clinic.”

That is probably the rational, mature and correct decision but Charlie definitely doesn’t want the knowledge that he’s tried to get off to the tune of magic sex powder to ever leave this room.

“Do you really want to talk to a nurse about this?” Charlie asks.

Adam shakes his head.

“Is it supposed to do anything else, or just turn you on?” Adam asks.

Charlie bites his lips as he tries to recall everything Portman had told him. It’s all a bit fuzzy, mostly because he can’t help but focus on Adam’s mouth. He wants to kiss him.

“It’s supposed to—I don’t know Portman said it is supposed to make others be attracted to you, to want you,” Charlie says, “It like releases pheromones or something, I’m not really clear on the science.”

Adam only responds with a simple “uh huh” and the sound is so sweet to Charlie’s ears that once again he thinks he is on the verge of exploding. Charlie is just about to suggest that they lay down and wait for the effects to wear off when Adam interrupts him.

“Is it working? Do you—are you attracted?”

Charlie’s whole body reacts to the question. The voice inside his head screams _Yes!_ but Charlie holds back and tries to think things through. He is attracted to Adam, but is that because of the pollen or because of he himself. And does it matter? If he says yes, Adam will just attribute it to the pollen. This could be a sort of “get off free” card for just this time. Charlie can confess and if later Adam backs off he can just cry “the pollen made him do it” and all will be forgiven.

“To you? Yes.”

Charlie wanted the statement to come out more firm, cocky, playful, but it comes out soft and hoarse and immensely weighted. He swallows another gulp on saliva.

“What about you?” he asks, “Are you?”

Charlie hears the hiss of Adam sucking in a breath, and Charlie seeks the answer in Adam’s eyes, not quite sure what he is even looking for.

“To you? Yes,” Adam repeats in almost a whisper, and they are so close now, so close that Charlie can feel the heat of Adam’s breath.

Charlie doesn’t know who moves first or what compels him to reach move. Was it the pollen? His frustration? Some deep, deep part of himself finally deciding to act on some hidden desire that he is only beginning to realize he has? Doesn’t matter, because there is only a single heartbeat between Adam’s response and Charlie crashing his lips onto Adam’s, arms swooping up the other boy’s back. Adam does not resist, does not push him way, instead he tightens his own grip around Charlie’s waist and places his other palm on Charlie’s face. His hand is hot and calloused and not at all soft or gentle which is fine because Charlie doesn’t want it that way. Adam’s mouth opens and Charlie doesn’t hesitate, his body superceding his head, and slips his tongue in and almost screams at the taste of Adam. This is what he’s been obsessing over since the start of the semester. A part of him thinks that this is definitely not just Portman’s pollen, this is all or mostly him and feelings that he’s harbored long before this precarious tryst in their bedroom but he ignores it.

Adam pulls him back until Adam’s back is pressed against the wall and Charlie moves one hand to the wall for support.

“I can’t stop,” Adam rasps when they pull apart for air, “I can’t—“

“Do you want to?” Charlie asks, he’s moved one hand to Adam’s hip where his shirt has slipped up and he strokes a thumb across the bare skin. 

Adam looks a little dazed and Charlie repeats the question.

“Do you want to stop?” Charlie asks, “We could just lay down maybe jerk ourselves on our own and never talk about it ever again.”

Again, Charlie’s voice is rushed, and he really doesn’t want to solve the situation via masturbation but he also doesn’t want to cross any lines. He’s has to give Adam an out.

“I don’t want to stop,” Adam says, “But I don’t—“

Adam stops midsentence.

“You don’t what?” Charlie presses, he knows that in this instance it is important to not be coy.

“I don’t want you to hate me,” Adam says, his fists tighten, balling up a part of Charlie’s shirt and Charlie lets out a breath.

“I could never hate you,” Charlie says and he almost lets out that he can only do the opposite, “We’ll help each other. Like we always do.”

“We don’t always do this,” Adam says and then he groans. Charlie feels the bulge at his waist, Adam’s erection pressed into the small of his hip. It matches Charlie’s own.

“It’s okay,” Charlie says, “We can do this. You and me, to the end.”

“To the end,” Adam says and his eyes meet Charlie’s own gaze. They are wide and blue and hungry and some other thing that Charlie does not have the wherewithal to name. He doesn’t even try, he just kisses Adam again, long and steady drags of his roommate’s lips. 

Their movements are no longer desperate or hurried, but resolute and precise. Charlie dips his hands underneath Adam’s shirt and pushes it up until Adam’s chest is once again bare. Charlie removes his hands only to take off his own shirt and there they are, both of them bare-chested and flush. Charlie’s heart is beating so rapidly that he thinks for a minute that it might just break free of his rib cage and rush off, so before that can happen he pulls Adam back in, reveling in the feeling of being skin to skin. 

They fumble through the room, still latched together, hands roaming anywhere and everywhere they can reach. Charlie does keep enough of his bearings to steer Adam towards his own bed. This whole entire thing is his fault, it is only right that they mess up his bunk.

They collapse on to the bed, Charlie on top and the sight of Adam there, red down to his collarbone from heat and lust and arousal is more than Charlie could ever have imagined. He props himself up on his hands and just stares for a moment, trying to take everything in. This isn’t likely to happen again and Charlie wants to remember everything.

“You’re beautiful,” he gasps, though that might not be the right word. Handsome is probably the more correct and appropriate term or maybe hot would better serve the tone of the moment, but neither of those rings true.

“You’re just saying that,” Adam says, he doesn’t add the b _ecause of the pollen_ which is fine by Charlie because he doesn’t need or want to deny that even though he would, because staring down at Adam, Charlie gets the distinct impression that this stopped being about being dosed with a weird sex drug about ten kisses ago.

“You’re not so bad either,” Adam says, pulling Charlie back to the present, “now get on with it, I’m not going to last much longer.”

Neither is Charlie for that matter, he dips down presses his mouth and his body against Adam, running a hand through his long hair to prop him up. He feels Adam’s arms snake up along his back pulling him even closer. They are chest to chest, hip to hip now, the only thing between them being Adam’s jeans and Charlie’s sweatpants. Charlie begins to grind, the rhythm not too slow or not too loud. He moves his mouth from Adam’s and drags it to his cheek and then Adam’s jawline. He sticks his tongue out to touch Adam’s earlobe which emits a small yip from Adam. He then moves down Adam’s neck, sucking at the sweet spot just where the neck meets the chin before finally sinking into Adam’s shoulder and begins grinding even more in earnest.

Adam groans into his mouth which reverberates down to Charlie’s toes and he’s panting just as much Adam at the feeling and the friction. Charlie’s had sex before but never like this or at least it has never felt like this.

“Get ‘em off,” Adam says and Charlie feels him gesturing at their pants. Charlie swiftly obeys and pulls his own sweats along with the boxers checkered with hockey sticks down far enough that he can kick them off. Adam tries to get his hands down to undo his own zipper but Charlie beats him to it. He casts off Adam’s jeans and boxer briefs quickly before repositioning to where they had started. He feels the press of Adam’s fully hardened cock against his own and can’t help the slight yelp at the shock of pleasure.

“Oh god,” Adam says, “It feels so—“

“So good,” Charlie finishes for him, “God, I am so hot right now.”

Adam bucks his hips up against Charlie’s and they both groan at the intensity of the pleasure. Charlie reaches a hand down between them to grasp both their cocks together. There is no time to second guess or freak out. Charlie knows what he wants and going by Adam’s pleas and the expression he wants this too. His hand is immediately wet with pre-cum and it takes him a moment before he can find the stamina to start sliding his hands gingerly up and down both their lengths.

“Keep going, harder!” Adam says and Charlie can do nothing but obliges. Adam begins thrusting his hips up in a bid to push closer. Charlie is grunting more than panting now and he tries to time his pulls with Adam’s thrusts.

“Almost there,” he says, his lips rubbing against the end of Adam’s jawline, “You’re so hot, I wanna just stay, god I wanted this for so long. Gonna come.”

“Harder,” is Adam’s only command.

And Charlie does go hard, their pace so fast that it only takes another stroke before Charlie gasps his release. He feels the hot wetness drench his hand and he collapses into the aftershocks, gasping for breath.

Adam groans beneath him and it is only then that Charlie realizes that Adam was still hard and his dick at full attention. He feels Adam try to reach down to finish but Charlie bats his hand away.

“No, let me,” Charlie says, but instead of using his own hand to get Adam off he pulls up and off of Adam’s body and sits back on his haunches. Adam whimpers from the loss of Charlie’s weight and Charlie smiles. 

“I wanna try something,” Charlie says, because he does. He knows this whole thing has gone far beyond just relieving the effects of an aphrodisiac, but he is going to take advantage of the excuse. This is likely all that he is ever going to get and he plans to make the most of it. He takes in the sight of Adam’s cock, and stiff and prone and still leaking, along with the congealed remnants of his own climax splattered on his belly. The sight drives him a bit wild. He licks his lips as he resolves to do what he wanted to do. 

He goes back on all fours and hovers above Adam.

“Just get on with it,” Adam says, slightly irritated.

“I wanna make this good,” Charlie says, _so you won’t regret it_.

He gives Adam one more long and drawn out kiss before he drags his lips down his neck and presses them into Adam’s sternum and chest. He grazes each nipple with a thumb before taking one his mouth and gives a light suck. 

“Ah!” Adam practically squeals, “Do that again.”

Charlie does it again before repeating the same action with the other and then moves even further down. He has to use his hands to plant Adam into the bed and avoid him from jerking up and knocking Charlie off the bed. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he says again before he reaches his final destination.

He can hear Adam swallow and Charlie smiles at the thought of the fact that he is responsible for this. Adam is panting and restless and aching to come because of him.

He presses his lips to both sides of Adam’s hips before doing the same to his inner thighs. And then he moves to Adam’s groin and Charlie steels himself for what he is going to do. He’s not afraid or freaked, but he’s never done this before, hell he’s never really even received this before, and he doesn’t want this to be bad. He doesn’t want to, pardon the pun, suck.

He wraps a hand around the base of Adam’s cock, draws in a deep breath and puts his lips to Adam’s tip and gently, maybe way to gently, strums his tongue around the top in a semicircular motion. Adam’s moans are heaven and uses his free hand to again steady Adam and keep him pressed to the mattress.

Adam’s gasps of pleasure embolden Charlie to move on and he wraps his mouth around the head of Adam’s cock and blows out an exhale through his nose, to make sure he could do this and to hollow out his mouth.

“God you’re mouth so hot,” Adam says and it is probably the most coherent thing he’s said throughout this whole thing. Charlie wants to laugh but he holds back, as he gently begins to blow and suck in steady turns, licking the pre-cum as it begins to stream more steadily. 

“I’m not going to last,” Adam says, “ _Please.”_

The mix of desperation and euphoria in Adam’s voice is all he needs to urge him on. He starts in a slightly slower rhythm than he intends to move up and down the length of Adan’s cock. Not so much that he is deep-throating the guy, but enough that he can feel the vibrations of it as hardens even more and he knows Adam’s close.

“I’m gonna come,” Adam barely gets out the sentence before it happens. His body grows taut and soon Charlie’s mouth is filled with come and he makes the split second decision to swallow. His eyes glance up at Adam, whose face his frozen in ecstasy, head back and his mouth curled in an almost perfect “o”, no sound escaping his lips.

Charlie releases Adam’s dick with a slight pop as it starts to soften and he swallows the rest of the come. He wipes the back of his fist across his mouth and then without a single thought licks the back for any of the remaining come. He then ambles back up the bed until both he and Adam were eye level again. They just stare at each other for a moments still blissed out. The room smells of sweat and musk and sex and Charlie wonders whether effects of the pollen have really worn off by now.

It’s the moment of truth, Charlie braces for the disappointment, the rejection. Adam may have just been into it because of the sex pollen, but that isn’t the case for Charlie.

“So,” Charlie says, “how are we going to pay back Portman?”

It’s a deflection a way to stall the truth from coming out. Charlie wonders whether Adam is going to insist he’s not gay. A part of Charlie wants to just insist it was just the sex pollen and that it is fine and they probably should just forget it. But Charlie doesn’t want to forget, and he doesn’t want to just chalk them having the hottest sex he’s ever had up to a stupid powder that they happened to inhale. He wants more. He wants to kiss Adam when they aren’t horny as fuck and he wants to hold his hand and he suddenly really wants Adam to know that Charlie likes him, maybe even loves him.

Adam doesn’t respond to Charlie’s suggestion about Portman, rather he looks to the side and Charlie can tell he’s trying to gather his thoughts.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Adam says.

“Do what?” Charlie asks.

“The blow job, you didn’t have to do that. We could’ve just rubbed off on each other,” Adam says, “That would have been easier.”

Charlie’s blood runs cold at that. Had it been bad? Did Charlie go to far bad.

“Was it that bad?” Charlie asks and he can’t keep the fear out of his tone.

“No!” Adam says, “I just wanted to say you didn’t need to do it.”

Charlie bites his lip, and before he can think better of it he brushes Adam’s hair back. Adam doesn’t flinch but he does look at Charlie curiously.

“I know,” Charlie says, “I didn’t need to, but I wanted to. Was it really okay?”

Charlie is fishing for reassurance but he doesn’t care. He relaxes when Adam’s face breaks into a soft smile.

“It was more than okay,” Adam says, “Best blow job I’ve ever had in my life.”

Charlie couldn’t help but grin stupidly at the compliment.

“Oh come on, you’re just barely twenty, I would maybe hold off on grand statements.” Adam laughs at that and Charlie joins in. When they calm, Charlie feels the blush.

“It isn’t just that I wanted to,” Charlie goes on, this may be the worst idea to confess this, but Charlie has to now, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. It wasn’t just the pollen.”

“It wasn’t?”

Charlie shakes his head.

“I think I like you. Maybe I’ve always liked you,” Charlie says, “and I want—“

Charlie cuts himself off when he sees Adam’s face drawn into a sort of pensive sort of look.

“What are you thinking?” Charlie asks, his whole body is on edge.

Adam looks at him.

“I was just thinking that next time I would like you to fuck me.”

Charlie can only gape down at Adam in awe and disbelief. Adam smiles and leans up and kisses Charlie, not hungry but deep and careful and caring.

“So you like me? Without the pollen?” Charlie asks when they pull a part. He thinks he knows the answer but he needs Adam to say it anyways.

Adam rubs the back of Charlie’s neck and touches his forehead to Charlie’s.

“Without the powder, I fucking love you,” Adam says and Charlie let’s Adam pull him down into an embrace and they lay there for the rest of the evening, lost in their own little world.

“Hey isn’t it still a little warm in here?”

  
  
  
  


Julie finds Portman standing in the dormitory hall, his ear is pressed against the door. Julie adjusts her grip of the books in the hand and debates whether she should just leave him alone. In the end her curiosity gets the better of her.

“What are you doing?” she asks, raising her voice enough that he backs away from the door.

“Oh, just listening to the fruits of my labor,” Portman says.

Julie lifts a brow, begging for an explanation.

“I’m pretty sure they’ve been doing it,” Portman explains and it is only then that Julie realizes just whose room Portman is listening in on.

“Wait,” Julie says, “That stuff of yours was real? And that Charlie used it with Adam?”

Portman waves her off.

“Of course it isn’t real,” Portman says, “We are a standard state college, you think the C-level science nerds at this school can crack the headscratcher that is human sexuality and create something that cool? Give me a break. I just borrowed some fake stage cocaine from the film department and dyed it pink. I then messed with their thermostat so that it got unusually hot and all the rest I put in through the art of suggestion. The pollen turns him on because he believes it will. And Banksy will totally follow suit. You got to plant the seeds. You impressed?”

Julie can't help it, she is impressed. This had been a surprisingly well planned endeavor on Portman's part. She didn't think he had it in him. 

“So you pranked them?” Julie asks, “But if that’s the case then why would Charlie and Adam—?”

They are technically in public so Julie doesn’t want to say things too explicitly.

“Oh this isn’t a prank,” Portman says, “I just facilitated the inevitable. Those two have been dancing around each other for months. For the team’s sanity I decided I would push them along.”

“How very generous of you ,” Julie says because it’s all she can really say.

“Hell no, can you imagine how much better those two will be on the ice now that they're fucking? I want to make the Frozen Four this year.”

Julie sighs.

“Okay, but just keep your matchmaking skills far away from me.”

“No problem babe, though I am always willing to be of service.”

Julie rolls her eyes and begins to walk away, leaving Portman to his solitary celebration over his matchmaking triumph.


End file.
